vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimoire
, writing down a spell.]] A Grimoire is a magic spellbook where a witch records all of her/his spells, rituals, potions, and herbs. It can be filled with information of hexes and spells. There is no original grimoire, they vary in size and contents depending on the witches who own them. Some grimoires are more valuable than others because of their content, and vary in size and content. Some are aesthetically beautiful, leather-bound, and with pages of parchment, others seem only old books with torn pages. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Bonnie's Grimoire Bonnie's grimoire was passed down from generation to generation and Bonnie uses her ancestor's Grimoire to learn her craft. Damon placed the grimoire on her grave during Bonnie's Funeral. In Death and The Maiden, Qetsiyah did a spell to make Bonnie the Anchor to The Other Side by using her Grimoire through the process of the spell, the book was magically set on fire to finish the spell but it's unknown if Bonnie's grimoire is destroyed. Probably it's the same grimoire that Bonnie discover in Sheila's house in the Prison Dimension, so it is unknown whether there is still in our reality, being transported in the real world as Bonnie did with Mrs.Cuddle. Jonas Martin's Grimoire Collection Jonas Martin had an obsession with Grimoires and collected them. Over the years he has collected at least a hundred of them. These were important in finding the spell to channel the power of the dead Witches which will possibly lead to the end of Klaus and to find and save his daughter. After Jonas and Luka died, Bonnie packed up their grimoires and presumably kept from in order to kill Klaus. Bonnie wanted to harness the power of all of the dead witches to kill Klaus but if a witch tries to access that much power it would kill them. When Bonnie finally harnessed the power of her ancestors she nearly brought Klaus to the brink of death, but Klaus told Elijah if he rescued him he would show Elijah where he hid their family. Emily Bennett's Grimoire Emily Bennett was a powerful witch in 1864. After she was burned at the stake, her grimoire was taken by the Founding Families, and was later buried in Giuseppe Salvatore's grave. 145 years later, the location of the grimoire was finally discovered by Elena and Stefan, after reading Johnathan Gilbert's journal's. After retrieving the book, Elena and Stefan were forced into giving it to Damon, after he threatened Elena's life. Soon after that, Bonnie and Sheila Bennett were convinced into using the grimoire to try and open the tomb that encased all of the vampires. Gloria's Grimoire During the few episodes when she was still alive, Gloria is seen referring to her grimoire. It's size is found to be bigger than other grimoires shown in the show. Due to her age and experience, Gloria used her powers to scan for a spell without reading anything on it. It may be possible that this grimoire contains the spell needed to slow down the speed of aging. Abby Bennett Wilson's Grimoire The grimoire of Abby Bennett is a tome of similar size to that of Gloria, used by Abby with her daughter to break the seals on the tomb of Esther Mikaelson via a blood knot spell. This grimoire also contains the dessication spell used by Abby on Mikael and by her daughter Bonnie on Klaus Mikaelson. Olivia Parker's Grimoire Olivia's Grimoire is a book with a beige cover of medium size, similar to Emiliy Bennett's Grimoire, which was used by Bonnie Bennett. It is likely to contain many of the teachings of the Gemini Coven, as the cloaking spell. Olivia used a spell from her grimoire that could with the help of The Ascendant and the sun, transport Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert to Kai's Prison World until sundown, but Olivia choose to disrupt her spell as her brother Kai was on his way. Throughout The Originals Series Esther Mikaelson's Grimoire This Grimoire belonged to the powerful 10th century witch Esther Mikaelson, best known for creating the vampire race. Due to Esther's reputation of being an exceptionally powerful witch, this grimoire is very sought after by witches everywhere. It may also be one of the oldest still existing grimoires in the world. One spell from the grimoire was the untying spell, which used representative magic to untie a knot in a rope and thereby break the link between Sophie Deveraux and Hayley Marshall. It also contains a spell which can return people who have taken possession of another body to their original body once they try to jump into another body again and a spell which can be used to bring people back from the dead without needing their original body. It is also possible, though not yet confirmed, that spells such as the spell that created the originals, the spell which creates daylight rings, the spell which creates moonlight rings and Esther's body jumping spell are in here. It is presumed that the originals have kept their mother's grimoire with them over the centuries as in the 21st century Elijah used the grimoire to broker a deal with Davina Claire where she would aid him in return for pages from the grimoire. One spell from it was used in ''Le Grand Guignol'' by Monique to return Celeste to her original body. It was later also used by Genevieve in the episode ''The Battle of New Orleans'' to create the moonlight rings which Klaus wanted to use to build his werewolf army. Davina used it in ''From a Cradle to a Grave'' to resurrect Mikael. It is currently in the possession of Davina Claire after she stole it from the Mikealson compound. Davina Claire's Grimoire The Grimoire that belongs to the Harvest Witch Davina Claire is an elegant diary with leather cover and blank pages that contain spells and translations of Esther's Grimoire, as shown in Alive and Kicking, while she copied some diagrams from the old book to hers. It may have also some spells learned from Kol's lessons on the practice of Kemiya black magic. The Kol's Playhouse Grimoires collection In'' I Love You, Goodbye'' Rebekah (in her new body) and Davina are shown doing research in a dozen of grimoires piled on a table, looking for a spell to break Finn's hex on Kol. We do not know if these books are kept in The Playhouse or have been stolen from the Lycée and thus belong to the New Orleans Coven, or both. Trivia * The first grimoire shown in the show was the Emily Bennet's. * Sometimes they are referred as "Spellbooks". * The word grimoire came from the old french grammaire meaning an handbook. In Medieval age Grimoires were ceremonial magic handbooks. The most known real grimoire is The Key of Salomon. * Until now the only grimoire shown in The Originals is that of Esther. * The largest collection of grimoires belonged to Jonas Martin. * They can be considered the The Vampire Diaries version of The Secret Circle's Book of Shadows. Category:Diaries Category:Grimoire Category:Witchcraft Category:Witches Category:Objects Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Lists